Shattered Light
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: AU Inuyasha works as an assassin for Naraku and meets the sisters Kagome and Kikyo and falls for them. But he must decide who will live and who will die. InuKag or Kik? MS too [CH 4 UP! And here's our fave taijiya!] CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Gold and Silver

Inuyasha Fic: Shattered Light  
  
Summary: AU Inuyasha works for Naraku, trying to obtain the shattered Shikon no Tama. He meets Kagome and Kikyo who are sisters and they find out Naraku is more than he says. Inu/Kag or Kikyo/Inu?  
  
A/N: Kikyo and Kagome are sisters, but Kaede, I kept her old and made her their grandmother because that will be important later on. Souta is with them, though he's adopted and their mom and dad were killed when they were young. Sango and Miroku will eventually appear in here.  
  
".." ~ speech Italicized words ~ thoughts *** ~ dreams/flashbacks/memories ^^^ ~ change of scene ( ) ~ author notes (A/N)  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Gold and Silver  
  
The red and white cloth rustled around the fifteen year old raven haired girl. She tied her hair in the style of a miko. She stepped out the room, picking up her bow and a quiver of arrows on the way out. Her younger brother, Souta ran by, chasing after their overweight cat, Buyo.  
  
Her name was Kagome, and she slid open the door that would lead outside. Cool air rushed at her, billowing out her raven hair. She continued walking, humming to herself. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
There, a few mere feet away stood her elder sister, Kikyo, at the age of nineteen. She was distant, and hardly ever spoke. While Kikyo had been able to fulfill all her miko powers, Kagome still had many years to go.  
  
Their family lived in an important place, where many came to visit. A shrine where people came to confess or pray. The Bone Eaters well gaped open nearby, with the Go Shinboku tree not too far off.  
  
Both were so young when their parents had died. Kagome was five, Kikyo was nine. Souta had only been adopted a few months ago and was still a baby. Kikyo had been teaching Kagome how to improve in her archery that day, and had returned home, finding the decapitated bodies of their father and mother, the stench of blood stinging their nostrils. Only Souta was left unharmed. Kagome hardly understood any of it, but Kikyo was never the same.  
  
A few years later, Souta had a strange dream in which he remembered his adoptive parents falling to the ground, their heads rolling. Kagome and Kikyo begged him to remember who was the murderer. Souta only shrugged, saying it was too dark to see anything.  
  
"There was shimmer of silver hair," he said though, "And piercing golden eyes that glowed brightly in the shadows."  
  
Kikyo stood before the God Tree, her back facing Kagome. Her hands ran over the massive trunk. The branches bore hardly any leaves. The end of autumn drew near. She had heard her younger sister draw near. Dropping her hand to her side, she turned slowly.  
  
Kagome gasped and looked down. She felt Kikyo's gaze on her. Kikyo, the perfect older sister. Everyone in the village knew her, but Kagome was oftentimes referred to as 'Kikyo's sister' Kikyo was the perfect miko too. She could purify her arrows, was silent, and seemed almost not human. As for her.  
  
Kagome wasn't as graceful as Kikyo, and her purifying arrows were still not as strong. Her accuracy sometimes wasn't well either. She was fifteen and still hadn't mastered her miko powers. Kikyo was barely fourteen when she did.  
  
Kagome sighed. Perhaps she just wasn't cut out to be a miko. Nervously, she looked up. Kikyo had disappeared from sight.  
  
Kikyo walked silently through the forest. It was time she left. Kagome had to master her skills on her own. The Shikon no Tama had been shattered on the day her father and mother had been slaughtered, and she was fed up waiting for shard bearing demons to assault her village. Enough was enough.  
  
She had seen those wasps flitting hastily about. Naraku would be getting an unexpected visit from her. A cracking twig caught her attention. With one fluid movement, an arrow had been notched to her bow.  
  
"Feh," he growled. The dog demon muttered curses to himself as he hobbled along, clutching at his slowly healing broken arm. Blood stained his red haori(?), and scratches and deep gashes tore into his pants. He growled again as a sharp twig dug into his left foot.  
  
His snowy white dog ears pricked up in the long mass of silver hair as a whistling sound neared him. The hanyou turned his head, and immediately darted away. An arrow embedded itself in the spot he was standing seconds before, leaving a large hole with a blowing explosion of white light. "Damn." He muttered as he looked up at the one opposing him.  
  
Kikyo's frown deepened as she took in the demon's features. He was a half- breed, a hanyou. Long silver hair lay loose on his back, some falling over his shoulders and surrounding his face. Golden amber eyes glared dangerously at her. Kikyo pulled her bow taut.  
  
.shimmer of silver hair.and piercing golden eyes that glowed brightly in the shadows.  
  
"Are you the one.The dog hanyou.Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha snarled, revealing his fangs. "Feh! What is it to you, wench?"  
  
Kikyo pulled her bow's string to the fullest extent. "Die!" Was all she said as she released her powerful arrow.  
  
Inuyasha charged forward, placing a clawed hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. "We'll see who di-" His words were cut off as the arrow plunged into his chest. He was thrown back, slamming into a tree. The arrow pierced all the way through his demon body, pinning him to the tree.  
  
His head smashed against the tree and his vision blurred. The force of the blow brought flickering lights to his eyes.  
  
"D-damn." he murmured, before he fell into the black shadows of unconsciousness.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ 


	2. Enter the Wolf, Dog, and Fox Demon

Disclaimer: I am only borrowing Inuyasha and co. like all other IY obsessed people, though I'm also obsessed with Rurouni Kenshin! Kenshin: Oro?  
  
I'm so stupid! I forgot a disclaimer on the first chapter!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Okami, Inu, and Kitsune  
  
Kikyo lowered her bow, staring at the unconscious Inuyasha. She walked up to him, watching as his breaths came out slowly and painfully. Her hands brushed aside the bangs that fell into his eyes. His eyebrows no longer were furrowed in anger and distrust, but lifted in an innocently sad expression.  
  
Kikyo's hand brushed his cheek. Her expressionless face turned into sadness. "Perhaps things would have been better, if we had met under different circumstances." she whispered. Getting up, she touched one of his velvety ears before turning and going on her way again.  
  
Kagome looked down as Souta came to stand next to her. "Where's Kikyo?" he asked. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I don't know." She walked back inside the house and came to sit in front of their grandmother, Kaede.  
  
"Grandma, do you know where she went?" Kaede looked at her granddaughter fondly.  
  
"Kikyo.has left us."  
  
"But, why?" asked Kagome, "Does she not want to be with us?"  
  
Kaede looked away, "She woke up earlier today, and told me she went off to find the Shikon no Kakera."  
  
Kagome gasped. No.  
  
"Where is she going?" asked Souta, who had followed Kagome in.  
  
"To the one who has the most demons that thirst for the jewel's awesome power: Naraku." Answered Kaede.  
  
Kagome stood up, clenching her fists. She stomped out of the room and went outside. Kaede hobbled out with Souta assisting her.  
  
They found Kagome outside, placing her quiver of arrows on her back and testing her bow.  
  
"Child, where be ye going?" asked Kaede.  
  
"I'm going to find Kikyo.and that Naraku." Souta looked up at his sister with sad, pleading eyes.  
  
"No, don't go Kagome." He whimpered. Kagome looked at him sorrowfully. It took all of her might to say these next words:  
  
"I'm sorry Souta, but I have to.I just know it." Kneeling down, she hugged him. Drops of wet and hot tears dripped onto her cheek and hair. Lifting herself from the boy reluctantly, Kagome turned to Kaede.  
  
"Then I must give ye this," the old woman said. Kaede reached into her pocket, pulling out a softly gleaming chunk of the Shikon no Tama connected to a necklace. "Give it to Kikyo. She will know what to do."  
  
She also handed Kagome a necklace. "What's this for?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's a special necklace with a subduing spell."  
  
Still slightly confused, Kagome nodded confidently, took the necklace and placed the Jewel around her neck. Her eyes brimming with tears, she hugged them both again then turned away.  
  
'Even if I never see them again, at least I know I've done something important for once,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
^^^  
  
At the foot of a mountain stood a gray and dismal fort. A gloomy forest where shadows seemed to be alive surrounded it. Two figures stood outside talking to one another.  
  
Hey, wonder what happened to that inu-shit." Said a wolf demon named Kouga. He had sharp blue eyes and long black hair held up in a high ponytail. A tan bandanna was wound through his hair. Armor and fur covered his body. His dark tail swished about impatiently.  
  
"Don't remind me of that fool, okami." A composed, deep voice said. He had well groomed silver hair, golden eyes, and pointed ears. His bangs separated in the middle, revealing a purplish upside down moon. On both cheeks, two purple stripes were dashed across. A huge white fur hung over one shoulder. He had on a white kimono with a few scattered designs of tiled flowers. A small piece of armor crossed his chest.  
  
Kouga snorted. "Pity you are the brother of that bastard half breed, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned coolly to Kouga, raising an arm and showing his clawed fingers.  
  
"You will shut up okami, unless you would like to taste my brilliant poison claws." Kouga glared at him, before walking back inside the fort.  
  
A nine year old girl wearing an orange and white checkered kimono watched Kouga pass her. Once he had disappeared from sight she ran up to Sesshomaru. All the other demons found entertainment by kicking, hitting, and cursing at her. Sesshomaru, however, did nothing to her. Most of the time he just ignored her. But the innocent girl Rin, not knowing anything better, thought of him as a friend. Rin was the only human in the entire fort.  
  
A village not too faraway was where she used to live, lay now in ruins. A large pack of snake demons had attacked her village. Rin's savior had been Sesshomaru, who used his Tensaiga on her dying body. Why? No one knew what made Sesshomaru have pity on the human girl.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried happily. He looked down as she came to his side, face glowing with happiness.  
  
"Naraku sent Rin to get Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru looked away from her and walked back into the fort.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Wait for Rin!" She cried, running after his retreating form.  
  
The thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten both wore evil grins on their faces. Even though they were brothers, they had many differences in appearance. Hiten was the elder one, with a long braid of hair, earring on pointed ears, black on red eyes, and wore armor over his clothes. In one hand he held a staff with a lightning bolt shaped end. He looked more human than his brother, for Manten looked like an overgrown lizard with a short braid of hair with a few strands on his head. His clothes were like Hiten's, except larger and a fox pelt was tied around his waist. In one hand he carried not a weapon, but an injured little fox demon.  
  
"Let go of me!!" the fox demon cried. They walked down a cold and dank corridor lined with moldy cells. Hiten opened one and Manten threw the unfortunate little demon inside.  
  
The jail door slid close with a loud clanking. "Heeheehee, sleep well tonight kitsune. Tomorrow we have many plans for you!" laughed Manten as he followed Hiten outside.  
  
"Rgh." Growled the fox demon. If only.if only I hadn't been so stupid! He clenched his fist in determination.  
  
"Father.I will avenge you!" Shippo the young fox demon said aloud to himself.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I would continue, but I thought I'd leave it here for now. More action very soon!! Plz R&R! Kagome will meet Inuyasha and Kikyo will arrive at Naraku's castle and Sango plus Miroku will appear and more of Sesshomaru.eventually. If this chapter sucked, I'm sorry! Was in a hurry!  
  
I need help!! I have to have Shippo escape!! I don't really know how he will be able to though!! I have 2 ideas, but I don't like them so suggestions are very helpful.  
  
(a) Shippo turns into that big pink balloon thing and attacks Hiten and Manten. Though I think he'd get hurt like that. Would we want a bloody and bruised up Shippo?!  
  
Or  
  
(b) he uses that big spinning top thing and he won't be hurt as much.  
  
Or  
  
(c) Just give me a suggestion!! Without Shippo escaping, I'll have a hard time getting Miroku in here!!!  
  
I'll try to update every day, but I can't Saturdays, Sundays, and Mondays. 


	3. POP! SIT! WHAM! Will you bear my child?

Disclaimer: Inuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa iiiiiiiis nooooooooot miiiiiiiine!!!!  
  
Speech- "bla." Thoughts- 'bla'  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Shippo awoke the next morning by a rogue ray of sunlight bursting through the barred window. The shaft of golden yellow beamed straight into his eyes, blinding him. With an agitated groan, he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Rgh." he growled, "Have to find a way out." A clanking noise woke the kitsune up fully and he gasped.  
  
The cell was being opened! 'It's now or never!' he thought. Summoning up strength and courage, Shippo burst into his balloon form.  
  
"What the--?" Shippo's balloon form filled the cell, knocking over the unfortunate person standing in front of him. With a POP Shippo returned back to his normal form.  
  
Sweating with worry, Shippo scampered away before the person was able to stand.  
  
^^^  
  
The monk walked through the forest, his Shakujou (A/N:is that what his staff is called? That's what my friend told me) jangling with each step.  
  
Everything around him was lush and green, golden bursts of sunlight peering in from the rustling canopies above.  
  
Someone walking by caught his attention. It was a young woman with a bow in one hand and arrows on her back. Swiftly, the monk approached her.  
  
The woman turned to face him and stopped walking.  
  
"Hello there," he greeted, a smile growing on his face, "I am a wandering monk. The name is Miroku. I was passing by when your stunning beauty caught my attention. By the way you are dressed, I take it you are a miko. My name is Miroku, may I know what yours is?" Slowly, he moved closer to her, inch by inch.  
  
"My name is Kikyo, lord monk."  
  
Miroku lifted her hand which was not holding the bow into his. "It is my pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you. As a gentleman, I cannot allow a young woman like yourself to walk by herself through these demon infested woods."  
  
Kikyo sighed and released her hands from his. "Do what you wish, monk." She said, then turned and continued on.  
  
"By the way.would you bear my child?"  
  
Kikyo turned to face him again.  
  
Silence.  
  
"."  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
^^^  
  
Kagome walked silently through the forest, wondering where her sister had gone. She came upon a clearing and gasped at what she saw.  
  
'Kikyo must have done this!'  
  
Kagome looked at the dog demon pinned to the tree. An arrow pinned him through his chest, eyes closed in what appeared sleep. Cautiously, the young priestess approached.  
  
'Judging by his appearance, he must be a hanyou.' she thought to herself. Her senses caught something and she looked down. Glowing next to the hanyou's feet was a jewel shard. Carefully, Kagome picked it up and it was immediately purified.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha's back throbbed still, but his wounds had long since healed, especially his broken arm. A light scent very close came to him before his eyes opened.  
  
'That scent.it is of the woman who did this to me!' His golden eyes snapped open.  
  
"What do you want now, wench!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome gasped. His sudden consciousness awakened her. She looked up into furious amber orbs. Her temper got the better of her though.  
  
"I'm not a wench!" she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flinched at the high level of her voice.  
  
"Wench! You pinned me to this tree! I could recognize your stench ten miles away!"  
  
"I didn't do this to you! It must've been my older sister Kikyo!!"  
  
"Feh! I'm sure, girl! You're nothing but a lying bitch!"  
  
Kagome could not find an insulting comeback because of the fiery anger boiling within. She backed up and swished her dark hair back. An evil glint sparked in her blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Hmph! And I was just thinking of releasing you, you.you.mutt!" Kagome retorted. She began to retreat away, but Inuyasha called out to her.  
  
"H-hey! Release me and I won't attack you."  
  
"Do I have your word?" Kagome asked, stopping.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you have my word."  
  
Kagome walked back to the glowering Inuyasha.  
  
^^^  
  
The sun was just about to disappear from view, leaving trails of yellow, orange, and red. Around a crackling fire sat Kikyo and Miroku, across from one another. Miroku was already nodding off to sleep, Kikyo observing him silently.  
  
Kikyo waited until the monk's head drooped onto his chest. His grip on his staff began to loosen. When his breathing was deep and even, Kikyo got up.  
  
"I must leave you monk. If you continue on with me, you may die. Your companionship will only bring you to your death." She whispered to herself before disappearing into the depths of the black night.  
  
Later that night, Miroku was brought awake by rustling bushes. With a soft groan, he got up. "So she has left." he said to himself, noticing Kikyo's absence.  
  
He turned his attention back to the bushes. Out popped a dirty and hurt looking kitsune. A few tears stained his face.  
  
Miroku took pity on the small orphan and called to him.  
  
"Kitsune, you are hurt and injured. Come here." Miroku beckoned to the inviting fire. The fox demon hesitated, glancing at the monk's face. He seemed kind enough.  
  
Exhausted, Shippo came to Miroku's side.  
  
^^^  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha brushed past her. The two had had a little deal. Kagome would set him free as long as he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Keh. I don't need a wench like you."  
  
"Really? I've got a Shikon Shard." Kagome said in a teasing sing-song voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned and stalked towards her. "Give it to me!" he ordered.  
  
"You mean this?" Kagome said sarcastically, indicating the shard. Inuyasha tried to snatch at it, but she jumped away.  
  
"Give. It. To. Me." He approached her, cracking his clawed fingers. Fishing out the praying beads, Kagome threw them and they fell over his head and around his neck.  
  
"What the--?" Inuyasha said, tugging at the necklace. With a growl he went to lunge at Kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped, trying to think of a subduing spell. Seeing as he was a dog demon, she said the first word that came to mind.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM.  
  
"Gah!" It took Inuyasha a minute to get his face out of the dirt. "What is this you put on me, girl?" he asked, trying to pull the necklace off.  
  
"You won't be able to take that off dog-boy. And I'm not 'girl.' I'm Kagome, Ka-go-me!" she said, accenting every syllable of her name.  
  
"Rgh, fine, whatever! So what is it you want?"  
  
"You're a dog demon right? I want you to help me find my sister, Kikyo."  
  
"Will you leave me alone after?'  
  
".Yes."  
  
"Fine. Let's go."  
  
. . ^^^  
  
This chapter wasn't that fun for me. -_____- I hope I'll get a review for this someday. I will continue with it though. I'll be working on my other fic more though. It's an AU Miroku/Sango fic called The Female Exterminator. I have so much fun writing that one! ^___________^  
  
My friend wants me to really kill off Kikyo. But I'm not so sure.though I've considered the idea. There are so many Kikyo haters out there, but I don't hate her. I'm just too shy to hate anyone!! Besides, why kill her when you can put some twists! o__O This one's more serious, I think, than The Female Exterminator. Heck, even Kirara will have an important part in here!! .  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Acquaintaces

Disclaimer: *looks at a handful of pennies* Inuyasha isn't mine.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Acquaintances  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped for the night and set camp. While Kagome left to bathe at a hot spring, Inuyasha wandered around.  
  
He was grumbling about being stuck with Kagome when a glowing light caught his attention. Curious, Inuyasha cautiously walked over to the luring light.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he took in what he saw. The woman that had pinned him to the tree was standing alone, raven hair softly fluttering in the wind. Her hands were cupped together, holding a Shikon shard that turned from pink to a creamy white. A few feet away from her was a spider demon with four arrows sticking out from it.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out from the bushes. Kikyo looked up, face void of all emotions.  
  
"You're the one, right? Kikyo?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Kikyo looked down. "Yes." She whispered.  
  
"Well, I have this girl who keeps bugging me named Kagome. I believe you two know one another?"  
  
Kikyo continued to stare at her feet, bangs obscuring her dark eyes. "Kagome, my sister...she must live her life on her own now. Tell her she must forget about me. If she doesn't, she will only die by being around me."  
  
"Feh! Do I look like a messenger to you?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kikyo looked up, face still placid, but the eyes vivid with emotion. Inuyasha was taken aback by the sudden sincerity in her eyes. Sadness brimmed around the edges, fighting to be let out. But she fought it back and spoke, voice wavering.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry for the pain I have caused. I forgive you... for killing my family."  
  
"Your family?! I did no such thing!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
Kikyo immediately flared with bottled up anger. "Do not lie to me! The one who killed my family fits your very appearance! Golden eyes... and silver hair..."  
  
"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up at the piercing shriek that reverberated in his sensitive ears. "Kagome..." he murmured. He turned back to where Kikyo was standing.  
  
But she was gone.  
  
Spinning around, Inuyasha began hurtling back the way he had come, following the source of Kagome's scream.  
  
Lush green shadowed by the night whizzed by him in a blur. Crashing through the bushes and feeling the heat from the hot springs against his skin, Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome in the water shoulder deep, hair flowing around her. Her face was red and was flushing even darker now. Her blue eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIT!"  
  
WHAM  
  
Inuyasha lifted himself up from the ground, spitting mud from his mouth. "What was that for wench?! I came to save you because I heard you scream!"  
  
"I screamed because of that pervert over there!" Kagome lifted one slim arm, pointing at a figure garbed in purple with a lump on his head.  
  
"Grr...You baka hentai!" Inuyasha cried, stalking over to the male in purple. His eyes widened hugely. "What the--?! The pervert is this houshi?!"  
  
The monk Miroku stirred and reawakened, rubbing his head. "Was it just a dream? That I saw a raven haired beauty bathing before me?"  
  
Inuyasha slapped him in the head, putting another lump on top of the one he already had. The monk groaned, and then sighed. "I never got to ask her to bear my child..."  
  
Kagome, who had slipped back into her miko attire while Inuyasha was dealing with Miroku stormed over to him.  
  
"YOU HENTAI!"  
  
There was a loud BONK as Miroku was hit in the face with her bow.  
  
Suddenly, from behind Miroku appeared Shippo. "What happened to you, Miroku?" he asked innocently. Miroku however, could not answer in swirly eyes mode.  
  
"Oh, kawaii!" squealed Kagome. She picked up Shippo and hugged him as if he were his own child. Shippo immediately took a liking to the woman that was cuddling him.  
  
"I'm Shippo, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha."  
  
"Will you be my mommy Kagome?" he asked with that childish innocence.  
  
"Sure." Answered Kagome, smiling happily.  
  
"Will you be my father?" Shippo asked, turning to Inuyasha. Kagome's cheeks turned a deep red and Inuyasha turned away, pink staining his cheeks lightly.  
  
"Feh, no way brat."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUD  
  
"Hey!!!!"  
  
"Be nice to Shippo!"  
  
.  
  
By the time the sun had begun its morning climb, there was a silent agreement among the four of them.  
  
Miroku and Shippo would be joining Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't like it one bit, muttering about, "protecting these stupid weaklings..."  
  
BOOM  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo looked up as smoke curled up into the air before dissipating. There was another loud boom and smoke curled up not too far away from the last one.  
  
All four glanced at each other before running off in the direction of the explosion.  
  
^^^  
  
She watched as another one tried to get away. Smirking, the young woman lifted a large yellow boomerang and swung it.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" she yelled as it flew out from her hand with deadly accuracy. The snake demon was sliced through and shrieked in pain. Venom sputtered out of its mouth, landing on itself. The venom began to eat away like acid and the remains of the demon went up in smoke.  
  
She caught the boomerang Hiraikotsu in one hand, standing tall and determined. Moments later, a huge fire neko youkai came to her side.  
  
The villagers came out from hiding and approached her, thanking her happily. The Demon Exterminator smiled at them as she removed a gas mask from her face.  
  
She was a young woman, dark haired with soft brown eyes. A beautiful girl with sad memories in her already ripping heart.  
  
SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
